metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG
If you post a message on my talk page and make a new section, please look around my talk page and make sure that the new section doesn't have one of the same titles as one of the old ones. Not doing so, screws up my Table of Contents. Thank you. RE: Hydro Items Thank you very much for that advice, MarioGalaxy2433g5, I'll be sure to remember it. Bob Chao 23:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) RE: What was that IRC Client that you recommended to me before? There are a few of them. I use ChatZilla, but that requires that you also use the Firefox internet browser. Some others include xChat, mIRC, and irssi (irssi has no GUI, it runs from a DOS prompt). You can also try another software-less system, mibbit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Newly made naming system Do you have any objections to what I've implemented? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please check Category talk:Unknown Name. It's a naming system for unknown subjects in the Metroid universe, and it shouldn't interfere with searches for a subject within this category. (Let me demonstrate, like the Proto Metroid.) Just tell me what you think about it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Zero Mission I have 4 endings and a 100% item collection too! I also beat all 4 difficultey levels! Samusiscool2 21:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I have all endings, as my copy was USED, and I had all features on my copy. However, I don't care. Beating a game is it's own reward. When I beat Fusion for the first time, I showed Dad the credits and we both were proud of me. 21:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Just a reminder: according to NickServ, your nickname on IRC will expire soon. You should log on soon, otherwise the system will automatically drop your nickname and all associated settings, allowing another user to register it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Eww, IE7, switch to Firefox. :As for client, you could try the CGI-IRC gateway, or you can try mibbit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Problem It took about 20 minutes just to get to your talk page, MG. The advertisements are lagging my computer whenever I look at an article. I've found alot of images and I was planning on contributing to this wiki. I'm not asking this for myself, but if you go to your preferences and select Slate under Monaco, that would help alot. Thanks in advance. Plz respond. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Why you just said you would block me if i put up random facts on MY TALK PAGE.why? its my talk page. New Images Policy As you may be aware, the RfC regarding images has just closed and has resulted in the new Images Policy. All administrators are advised to read it and take action against images in violation of policy as needed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Hey i recently started a new page,Tatori. But i kinda messed up the images i uploaded.It was a picture of a map of maridia and a tatori. If you could upload it to that page i would appreciate. thanks M110 18:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 18:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC) My first picture name:bryyonianshriekbat second:maridia third:tatori bryyonianshriekbat JPED image tatori bitmap image maridia Gif image Well,hehehe, i dont know how to change the format. Can you tell me how? ThanksM110 20:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 20:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I did a new picture all together. thanks. M110 22:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for the advice for the nooby here(me). when i first came to wikitroid you really helped me out and tho im not the most experiencd on here at all, ive come a looooong way and gained much knowlodge but its thanks to you and armantula. thanks(by the way between between you and me, u and armantula are the only polite admins on here) :/ M110 21:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC)m110 Your IRC nickname You are receiving this message because Services indicates your registered IRC nickname is approaching or has passed the expiration time A quick reminder regarding IRC: Your registered nickname is approaching or has already passed the expiration deadline. This deadline is 60 days, and while passing the 60 day deadline does not mean you will automatically lose your nickname, it becomes open to others who wish to "take it over". Signing on to IRC using a client and then entering the identification command (/msg NickServ IDENTIFY password, replacing password with the password you used when registering the nickname) at least once every 60 days prevents this. You don't have to talk, you can just connect, identify, and sign off to reset the counter. This means that you will keep control over your nickname and prevents others from gaining control. Helpful hints: *If you find that someone is using your nickname without your authorization (you see a message like this: Nickname x'' is already in use, please select another one, and ''x is your registered nickname, you can forcably disconnect the user by entering this command: /msg NickServ GHOST nickname password, where nickname is the nickname you own and password is the password you use to identify (which you specified when registering on IRC). If you need help or have any questions, contact me however you see fit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Additional information: :Your registered nickname: MarioGalaxy :Time since registered: 357 days :Time since last use: 224 days, expired! ::NOTE:' Although your nickname is expired, it appears you still have control over it. You can still log in and reidentify to reset the last use counter to 0 and protect your nickname for another 60 days. ::I plan to no longer go on IRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Email Hello. I was just wondering if you received the email I sent to you on (or about) December 19, 2008. If you did not receive it, please let me know so I can resend it. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Lots of practice. BotC got reported on awhile ago at Metroid Database. They often dredge up some nice obscure things. I've found a few myself, too, like the Diamont-RavenBlade connection and the old MII:RoS/Kool-Aid commercial. ChozoBoy 02:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Inter-language links Hi . It's Metrox, the admin of Metroidover, the Spanish-language wiki of Metroid. It's good to talk to you again. As you must know, in Wikipedia you can add inter-language links on the articles adding es:, so you can link them with the same article in the other language wiki. I suggest to start adding those links in the articles, so we can link all the wikis (including the German, Italian and Portuguese ones). Give you opinion so we can start adding them. Greetings. -- 01:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) MG I will Be editing this wikia just to Keep my self Occupied Master Gresh Vacation In case you don't know already, I will be on vacation from Thursday, 9 April 2009 through Sunday, 12 April 2009 (PDT, UTC -07:00). Likewise, I will probably be unable to edit Wikitroid, so you guys will have to fill in for me. Should be nothing different than what you normally do, except you might have a little more to do (just like when I'm normally gone during the school week). Here are a few notes I want to leave in case I don't get a chance to edit on Sunday before the school week starts: *Don't worry about closing Samuslovr1's RfA, I'll do that when I get a chance. However, do revert any votes made after voting has ended. *If there is anything you feel needs my attention, leave it to me, but leave a note on my talk page so I'll know to handle it when I return. *Obviously, I will not be on IRC while I'm gone. Might be best for someone to take the initiative and idle there for most of the day while I'm gone. Well, that's all. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) POV Policy As you may or may not be aware, I closed the last RfC today and subsequently enacted the POV/Battle Guides policy. As administrators, you should read it over in preparation for enforcement, and make changes to it as necessary. And now, for a call to action: One part of the policy requires that we mark pages written in the "real world point of view" to be tagged with the template, as detailed here. Thus, when you come accross a 'real-life' article not tagged as one, go ahead and tag it. Also, if you want, it would be best if one of you proactively went through the wiki looking for such articles, instead of passively tagging them as you go. I obviously don't have the time to do it immediately, but will help when I can. Thanks, and happy sysop'ing. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I wanted to join Wikitroid but I was not able to: the website said I was not able to be registered at this time even though I put in all the information. I was wondering if you could give me some tips? Sincerely: Scipio (I think that you are too young, like me. 22:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Weird, maybe account creation was temporarily disabled. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, are you the same anon who vandalized The Pokemon Wiki? The IPs are the same. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Nope I didn't Vandalize the pokemon wiki, I didint even know there was a pokemon wiki. That might have been my older brother. I was searching on the web for metroid prime stuff and I found this. This site that is. I can ask my brother if he did if you want me to?: Scipio 15:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. New help I have started a new wiki. It is called Rant wiki wiki, (I know it is meant to be spelt that way.) please go there and help if you have the time thanks!!! --Drudge killer 13:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) didn't I? Oh I provided a link on someone else's talk page. Anyway hear it is: http://www.rant.wikia.com Twitter Hey, any admins interested in taking advantage of the new Wikitroid Twitter page, e-mail FastLizard4 ( ) with your username/password and he'll provide instructions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) @Wikitroid on Twitter (This is intended as an expansion on the @Wikitroid on Twitter invitations left by ChozoBoy) As ChozoBoy said above, we have created a Twitter account for Wikitroid here. However, since it was decided that it would be best if I retained ownership of the account, I created an interface to allow administrators to push their tweets to Twitter. However, since we cannot share the same user database as Wikia, to use the system, you must provide me by or on my talk page your desired username and an SHA1 hash of your desired password. To get the SHA1 hash of your desired password (to encrypt the actual password to prevent others from seeing it), go to the site http://hashemall.com, selecting SHA 160 bit (SHA-1) in the "Algorithm" box at the bottom of the page, entering your desired password in the box "Write or paste your text here:" and clicking Hash this text >. Your hashed password in encrypted form and ready to be given to me along with your username will be in the red box at the top of the page. It will be on the second line, under "Hash (sha1) of selected text (n'' seconds)". 'WARNING:' If you do not perform the hash EXACTLY as I indicated above, you will not be able to access the system.'' After you provide me the necessary details, I will respond with instructions and links on using the system. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Archives Though I will not need one for a while, how do you archive your talk page? Prefered if you could respond on my talk page. Trace X 19:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Misunderstanding Sorry, what I meant was, who was the first user who was a normal person that signed up for the heck of it. Hm. Perhaps I should rephrase: Who was the first person that signed up that's not paid. No, that's not quite right either. Well, If you get my meaning, great, and if not, well, My "am i insane in your opinion?" poll is still open to votes. BTW, great avatar. Fawful is awesome. "This is only the mustard on the great ham sandwich of my masters plans! And you shall all be eaten on it!" Pure Pun goodness. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I just realized something. Something horrible. I...I mis-...I mis quoted fawful! Aargh!! What he really said was "...And this battle is the mustard on that sandwich! The mustard of your DOOM!" I HAVE FURY!!! --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Help Do you know how to have your sig in a solid bar, like this:'Shade Link ' I am trying to have the bar completely filled in with gold, but with my name still visible :I don't know. I never do that. However, I do know that the font tag is depreciated. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I know its been like a 40 days since you read this. Do you know the screens on the highest area of the ship, it looks red and green I think, also it looks like a eye or the ship itself.I just want to know what it is or what someone else think it is. Please note you never answer the come back I said. Please get back to me about the wrecked ship if you can.(SebastainE 00:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :One, please leave new messages at the bottom of my talk page. Two, I don't remember this discussion. Could you please tell me where we had it? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) New Room Categories! 'Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks.' [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Dark Aether Navigation Hey, if you don't mind I'd like to help with the project. Sounds awsome, plus I happen to be playing Prime 2 at the moment. PS:Love the "Halo is equal to Metroid" thing; can't imagine those parasites being good. The Exterminator 01:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah well, I don't happen to be playing Metroid Prime 2 at the moment. :D The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh well, more for me! ;) The Exterminator 14:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) If you see any article-worthy subjects in the game (even small things), take a look to see if they've been made an article yet and include all of the info on them that you can find. That is probably the least thoroughly covered game, here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) :Honestly, I semi-recently beat the game on hard, so I would have to create a new file. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) 2007 I just wanted to learn up on history, and I'd like to know more about the Fanon apacolypse. Shaken, not stirred:[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Vote! 'Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight!' [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 07:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. RE:Main page updates voting icons I have parent locking on my computer and can't access some sites, the commons being one. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 23:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Haloid What exactly is Haloid? I mean, I got the general idea, but...I dunno. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] ? -_- It's it what it looks like. If Samus/Master Chief were to meet and Covenant were everywhere. Except, I don't get how the chief could have aroused if he was actually a chick... (Rundas382 15:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC)) Um...right. I meant...well, now I don't know what I meant...MG, can ''you elaborate more than I already know?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) What exactly did you mean? I mean, you can't really elaborate more on it. It's a canon thing, right? (Rundas382 14:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC)) :No, the video is obviously fanon. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant. (Rundas382 15:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC)) Citations: I know something is true, so how do I prove it? Hello there. I am an avid player of Metroid, and I noticed your edit on "Samus Eaters." Yes, the name is fake, as it was never officialy named, to my understanding. I know they are real, because I've battled Nettori many times, and fell in them many times, and they "Eat" Samus. They do alos appear in Brinstar, sometimes with green claws ejecting from them to nab creatures (or, possibly Samus) and allow the "Samus Eater" to feast upon the what may be a lifeless corpse by now. Now how do I add a citation to the article? As for the name, I will look into it. TerrorDactyl 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :The name was explained in the article. It is a translation of the Japanese name. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Too many edits I try to do everything at once, but I just can't! Sometimes I get new ideas LATER about an hour later! I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me for having a passtime! I edit my userpage when I think about stuff to do for the wiki! And now you got me crying because EVERYBODY has been YELLING at me today! TerrorDactyl 20:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) It was the wrecked ship talk page. Also is this the lower talk you were talking about?(SebastainE 01:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :What I was saying was to please leave new messages at the bottom of the talk page. That way I won't have to search for it. Also please continue all discussions on their appropriate talk pages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Lucas block For my first block, was I too harsh? Was I too soft? What do you think? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 04:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Verify me please Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Cameos RfC Closure Well, there's still controversy brewing over the Cameos RfC. You're receiving this message because you are a Wikitroid bureaucrat, and likewise, I would like you to write a short opinion statement about how you think the RfC has/should have closed. The majority opinion of the three of us bureaucrats will become the operative closure of the RfC. To see the procedure, go to the top of the RfC. Poke me if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RfC The final stage of the RfC was set to close 3 days after the last edit was made. The last edit that occurred was on June 27, and today is June 30. Thus, three days have gone by without one edit. Thus, it is time for the second stage to close. In your case, since you're rarely active, you probably won't answer this until you do log in again which may be a long time from now. So please see this soon... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Thanks a lot HK... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message on the front page Heh, nah it means the opposite for them. They lost what could've made them the most powerful Empire in the world on this day. Lmao, just kidding. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pira''tehunter]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Happy Independence Day! 16:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RfC Stage 3 Just a message saying that the third stage of the RfC has been opened, and so it is time for bureaucrats to write closing opinions. PH has come up with a very interesting idea. This is for when you log in again. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I have been at the beach. I'll try to look. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Not to be impatient or spam, but please post your opinion soon? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Look. I've been busy lately. Give me time. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lazer No, it was spelled with an "s" in the guide. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Patrol Nagging Normally I would take you seriously, but when I actually have a job during the day, it tends to be a bit difficult to patrol, you know how it is. Oh, wait... you don't, right, so kindly don't flipping nag to me about doing really anything. Kay? Yeah, because, right, it fucking ticks me off. :) --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, are you seriously just trying to fuck with me at the moment, or are you actually trying to convince me to be on Wikitroid more often. One of which is not working. --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] :Bah. Sorry, I get home at around 7:30 during school, it gets me edgy :P Lol. High School kids are vicious heheh. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem with a script error in the Federation Marine talk page. Your help would be appreciated 02:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah Hi! Hi there. -- '''Rainbowroad6w (talk) 13:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC #50912 Could you come on for a sec? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 03:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh... I haven't been on IRC in forever. But fine... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin Yeah, I was looking at that, it looks doable. We'd have to do some mucking around in Wikia.css for a couple things, but that shouldn't be too difficult. Also, I has a surprise for you! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Need to make some things clear. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Since I actually want to take you seriously today, erm... heading title. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, I'm not a vandal, I know what I'm doing. And you just look at the actual 2466 URSA article to find that there is a larger picture and so we don't need that one you just deleted. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Fine, tell me about any questionable files. Gonna be all of them... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Fruit http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart69-little-birdie-cage.png This concept art states ''"I put in one living tree. This tree's '''fruit' is Little Birdie's favorite food, but for research purposes, there is only small fruit. Because of that, Little Birdie feeds dissatisfied."'' as said tree in the Breeding Room happens to be a palm tree, and those trees litter the room where Samus first encounters the Furby ripoff, um, ahem. *points to restore button* --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Torvus Temple I have an image for the Torvus Temple page that shows off more of the room than the current image does. After I upload it, should that other image stay on the page too? 1qazxsw23edcvfr45tgbnhy67ujmki89olp0 04:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you log on tomorrow? Er...today? August 1. I need to talk to you about a couple things. тħε ξχτėямíиαłσřTalk/ 06:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Any time is good for me, but will now work? тħε ξχτėямíиαłσřTalk/ 14:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Hey, MG? Please. Join the conversation, I'm out of ideas. 04:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Email Yeah, I get your emails. And there's the link :) '''The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wait did you send a message? I'm not seeing anything from you. :/ The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ref tag Hey. Somebody's looking for you to add a ref tag. See Talk:Retro Sudios. 04:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Would you mind removing IP 87.68.50.84? He's being slightly more persistant than the average vandal, and I'm kind of annoyed with manually straightening out his mess(es). "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 11:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Template:Blocks See the page linked above to see the problem with the template. 07:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) User: Omega Cannon Can you please watch User:Omega cannon, and get him to not make anymore nonsense pages like "bad guy qoutes"? I feel it is more appropriate for an admin to tell him to not do that, which is why I didn't tell him. AnyGuy 23:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and uh, here is a page you should delete. It's called "Kitten". Hey dude! How you been? Haven't seen you in ages. You need to come back to MarioWiki. It's been building up since you left. It's a lot bigger now and still growing. Anyways, hope to see you around again! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I occassionally visit it, but I simply don't have the time to be a frequent editor anymore. It seems to be in good hands, so I am satisfied with my work there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't know. And ok about MarioWiki. That's one of the only places I work at now, other than SNN. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi mariogalaxy2433g5 (Idon't know how you remember your username) ! Frankly speaking, I did not know anything about Metroid except that it existed until this year. I learn about all the bosses on Youtube. I promise you that I will never vandalize (even hough I often get into trouble!) I had a rather rough time in Mcleod Gaming Wiki (blocked due to a misunderstanding and warned though I do not know why). I aim to become at least a chatmod on this wiki. I hope this adds to my Wikia experience. I think this is better than the official wiki for Metroid by far. Yours sincerely Adityaboy 14:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey. It still exists. Give it time. They made Other M only a year ago, and it takes a while to develop video games. You never know. They MIGHT be working on Dread. I'm going to keep looking for more information on Metroid Dread if it's the last thing I do! 00:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) A request Hi! I want to request something. I think it will be cooler to make a poll on every page that is for a game, so the community can see what score are other users giving the game. It will count like: *10/10 *9/10 *8/10 *7/10 *6/10 *5/10 *4/10 *3/10 *2/10 *1/10 *0/10 Fanart Well, I labeled it as fanart & wikitroid accepts it now, but there's another problem, also, can I use fanart as my icon w/o having to do specific labelling? User:MetroidPeter 17:32 October 3, 2011 Re: Preview Button Yeah, sorry about that. Won't happen again. [[User:Thumps4DaZomb|'Thumps4DaZomb']][[User talk:Thumps4DaZomb|''' Talk ]] 23:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The Roy Question Last night I had a very unusual conversation with RoyboyX on another site- this is the second time he's come to talk to me specifically. Here is the IRC excerpt: Do you want to know why I did what I did 21:52 AdmiralSakai Ok. But then I HAVE to leave 21:52 AdmiralSakai I'll keep this window open for tomorrow, though 21:53 RoyboyX An organization called the Anti-Wikia Alliance was apparently slated to attack Wikia with spambots and proxies 21:53 RoyboyX Those that could disable blocking, deleting and rollbacking 21:53 RoyboyX PH was planning an attack of his own 21:53 AdmiralSakai Wow. 21:53 RoyboyX I requested the database dump because I was trying to save Wikitroid 21:53 AdmiralSakai Wow. 21:53 RoyboyX You know, from the attack 21:54 RoyboyX It was supposed to happen on Sept. 29th, and then word got out that attacking is jst futile 21:54 AdmiralSakai Why didn't you come out in the open?? 21:54 RoyboyX Because, I would've been blocked 21:54 RoyboyX I think I did a noble deed 21:54 RoyboyX Or rather, tried 21:54 AdmiralSakai And unblocked when Ph was outed 21:55 RoyboyX I sacrificed my editing rights to try and save Wikitroid, and even though the date passed without anything happening, I was trying to be cautious 21:55 RoyboyX If you approach FL or MG with this knowledge, I highly doubt they'll consider reviewing me now 21:55 AdmiralSakai I won't try to double-check your judgement there. 21:55 AdmiralSakai I'll tell them. 21:55 AdmiralSakai In the morning. 21:56 RoyboyX Tell MG 21:56 AdmiralSakai For now, it's forces and vectors... 21:56 RoyboyX FL doesn't even come on anymore Analysis Obviously, this is a lot to swallow at once, and while there's a lot in here that seems plausible and there aren't really any iresolveabile "holes" in this story, some things just come across as a bit too convenient. The plausible aspects first:PirateHunters was one of the more outspoken supporters of removing Roy completely from the site for as long as possible despite actually being rather close to him on policy issues, and later on proved himself to be extremely erratic and willing to vandalize pages on his own. I also remember a slight increase of vandals in late September, including some that were resistant to bans and some that were difficult to remove- we'll have to check the histories to be sure. Lastly, while I was suspicious while reading all of that as to why Roy didn't notify someone else IMMEDIATELY, I realize that he would not have been believed, especially not with Ph (who was at the time still very much a pillar of the community) ready to deny everything and shut him down. However, there are some problems with this. I have never before heard of a group called the "Anti Wikia Alliance," although I haven't done any serious research into them. I also wonder why Roy waited until now to tell me this, instead of shortly after his removal, Ph's removal, or the 29-9 date he gives here. Either it took him that long to formulate a plausible lie, or he was worried that if he told the truth immediately it wouldn't be believed. Third, it's strange that this vandal group would, after orchestrating a coverup as deft as what he outlines, simply decide not to destroy the site for some unspecified reason, and it's just as strange that Roy somehow got wind of all of this and did not explain how. In conclusion, I simply find it odd that this seemingly VERY organized and tricky group would just self-destruct suddenly and never be heard from since. Recommendation To be honest, this story seems more like a conspiracy theory than a regular event, and I do not believe in conspiracy theories- there's just too many moving parts here that all have to work perfectly for this to have happened, either as an unfeasibly well-concocted deliberate plan or a hideously improbable collection of random events. I would advise against accepting this story at face value. But one thing I do believe in is the system of justice, and one of the things any justice system needs is the idea that someone is innocent until proven beyond a reasonable doubt to be guilty. This story is just that- a reasonable doubt. Not likely to have happened, but not impossible. So I would say to let Roy back into the community. If he really hasn't changed, we can always simply reban him. Wow. That was strangely eloquent. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 20:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, not to go up in other people's business, but I looked it up and almost immediately found an Anti-Wikia Alliance shoutwiki. It seems as if, at the moment, they want to get wikis who are angry at the skin change off wikia. For some reason, they have Wikitroid marked as "Pending - REVISIT - no message whether leaving". Vommack 21:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Roy is actually telling the truth here. PH HAS attacked wikis in the past over his anger at wikia (That is sorta why he was globally blocked the first time). The reason he took so long to tell you is that he couldn't contact you. He told me about this (well, minus the spam bot and proxy part) and asked me to move Wikitroid to save it, but I refuse to bend to any terroristic threats (plus their actions sound a little illegal, don't you think). BUT, the reason I supported Roy's block wasn't the database dump, but moreso his other actions and attitudes. I hoped it would help him grow a bit. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it looks like their time is over anyways. AWA's site that I saw has been left alone for some time and the main page itself said they were more devoted to just helping people change over now then the bomb-to-submission style. Unless they've moved to another site. Vommack 01:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I knew he was against us. I didn't know about the anti-wikia alliance, until today, but just now I googled it and looked at the main page. I'm going to dig around, find their most recent website, and tell important moderators and beaurecrats the site. If necessary, I will pretend to join them to discover their true secrets. I know it's risky, but I'm willing to do it for all wikias everywhere. 07:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC I can be on after lunchtime or so this afternoon and I'm free after 2:00 UTC time (after 9:00 p.m. U.S. Central) any day. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 06:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bit of information: I'm not new. I just selected another username, after I lost my old password. Sorry to waste your time. Patrick Watt 22:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) (formerly Invader A, the Taquitomaster, etc.) Oh. Okay. Thanks for letting me know! Can I ask that you delete or vote on the deletion of Ovisac? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 19:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Just a minor note, as well, that you can also cross off your objective of expanding the stubs, since I "eradicated" them all before my block. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 03:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :*shrugs* It is one of the items permanently on my to do list, because there will probably be stubs in the future that need to be expanded. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC)